The Cooper Girls Gang
by Icyangel12
Summary: This is the story of Jinx Cooper the daughter of sly cooper and how she and her rag-tag team take down the evils of the Fiendish Fangs! While still flirting with a few boys I might add ;
1. Charater Info!

**Hey this is Angel speaking i always thought it would be cool to have an all girl Cooper team so here I am writing this hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any original Sly Cooper characters! **

Intro's

**The Cooper Girls**

Jinx

Name: Jenny J. Cooper

Alias: Jinx or Jinxie J.

Occupation: Master thief and Leader of Cooper Girls

Species: Racoon\Fox Hybrid

Age:18

Hair color\Style: Blue tied into a braid that goes down to her waist

Fur color: Greyish/Red and black

Eye color: A dark lavender

Weapons: Family cane and Shock pistol

Family: Sly Cooper (Father) and Carmelita Fox-Cooper (Mother)

Love interest: Weston Chance

Background info: Born to a couple deticated to police work Jenny was shocked to find her father came from a long line of master theives. Jinx is now the present holder of the thievious raccoonus a book of her family's theiving skills and the family cane. She has found a passion in taunting (a.k.a flirting with) a young interpole officer a white tiger named Weston.

Trix

Name: Trixie Storm

Alias: Trix

Occupation: The driver of The Cooper Girl's Hummer and The Brawn of The Cooper Girls

Species: Lioness

Age: 19

Hair color\style: Hot pink staight it hangs down to her shoulders

Fur color: Light sandy brown

Eye color: Hot pink (Darker than her hair)

Wepons: Just Fists and Fury

Family: Murry (Father) Tracy Storm (Mother)

Love intrest: Sam Edge

Background Info: Trixie is the brawn of The Cooper Girls. She is the oldest member being the daughter of 'The Murry' she was given a ten passenger Hummer for her 18th birthday which she has turning into a veical Fit for The Cooper Girls. She was also gifted with her father's tremendous strength. She will protect her friends to the end and she has the ability to send a group of thugs to the emergency room with one punch.

Jean

Name: Helen J. Gaget

Alias: Jean (Goes by her middle name)

Occupation: The R.C. specialist and The Brains of The Cooper Girls

Species: Mouse

Age: 15

Hair color\Style: Colored emrald green cut short and half of it hangs infront of her left eye

Fur color: White

Eye color: Red

Weapons: Cross bow, Universal R.C. Remote, and Labtop

Family: Bently Gaget (Father) Penelope Westing-Gaget (Mother)

Love intrest: Frankie Jones

Background Info: Jean is the brains of The Cooper Girls. She has her Father's smarts and her Mother's wit she can control an assortment of R.C. Veicals with her remote. She is the youngest Cooper girl. Jean has studied with her Father and used some of the tech from his wheelchair to invent a number of things including a pair of super charged rocket boots that let her fly for a short amount of time. The other Cooper girls treat her like a little sister.

Kia

Name: Kia Hong

Alias: Doesn't have one

Occupation: The Demoliton's Expert of The Cooper Girls

Species: Snow leapord

Age: 16 1\2

Hair color\Style: Long black hair that is tied up in a neat bun with two chop-sticks in it.

Fur color: Silver with Black spots

Eye color: Icy blue

Weapons: Spark gauntlets, Assorted fireworks and Flame-Fo

Family: Panda King (GrandFather) Jing King-Hong (Mother)

Background Info: Kia grew up helping her mother deliver chinese food on her Mo-Ped Kia wished to have more adventure in her life so her grandfather the panda king taught her the ways of Flame-Fo and firework making. Her mother's resterant is a hot spot of information on the worlds underground. She met The Cooper girls when they come looking for intel durring a mission. (A note for later we will meet Kia Hong later in the story)

Elli

Name: Elli Ranger

Alias: Range

Occuption: The Cooper girl's Mystic expert

Species: Coyote

Age.17

Hair color\Style: Violet cut that hangs down to her shoulders

Fur color: Red

Eye color: Green

Weapons: Staff and Mystic Sunstone

Family: The Guru (Great-Uncle)

Background info: Elli is the Adopted Great-Neice of the Guru. The Guru took the girl in after her parents died in a car wreck. Elli's Uncle taught her the ways of the dreamtime and for her 14th birthday gifted her with the Sunstone a mystic dreamtime object the gives off the same energey as his Moonstone. Elli meets The Cooper Girls when they come to the outback to stop the daughter of Mugshot. (Elli is met later in the story)

Becka

Name: Becka Rivers

Alias: Doesn't have one

Occupaton: The Cooper girls Diver

Species: Wolf

Age:17

Hair color\Style: Blonde tied into a pony tail that goes down to the small in her back

Fur color: A light Lavander

Eye color: Gold

Weapons: Harpon Gun

Family: Demetre Rivers (Uncle) Sawna Ray-Rivers (Mother) and James Rivers (Father)

Background info: Becka has always admired her uncle Demetre much to her Father's dislike. Her father and Demetre are step-brothers and James hates his brother for all the wrong he has done. Even thought he made up for it, James tried to control Becka's life to make sure she wasn't going become like her uncle. Much to his distaste Becka learned how to dive and went to live with her uncle. Where she works as a bar tender at his new club The Shell Shack a juice bar. Becka meets The Cooper Girls when they come to L.A. looking for the son of Sir Relie the frog. (Becka is met later in the story)

**The Radders**

Weston

Name: Weston Chance

Rank: Inspector

Species: tiger

Fur color: White with black stripes

Eye color: Amber

Age: 19

Love intrest: Jenny J. Cooper

Background Info: Inspector Chance joined Interpole at eighteen working his way to Inspector. His team is a task force that has set out to capture The Cooper Girls. He is the leader of what interpole calls The Radders. Jinx the leader of The Cooper Girls is smitten with him and flirts when ever she gets the chance. Even thought he hates to admit it he likes her more than she knows.

Sam

Name: Sammual Edge

Rank: Constable

Species: Panther

Fur color: Black

Eye color: Yellow

Age: 20

Love intrest: Trixie Storm

Background Info: The Radders need brawn to hunt down the cooper girls so they were assighned with Sam. Being the youngest and strongest constable in interpole. Sam doesn't say much even though is is the oldest member of the Radders.

Frankie

Name: Frankie Jones

Rank: Officer

Species: Chipmunk

Fur color: Light brown

Eye color: Green

Age:16

Love intrest: Jean Gaget

Background info: Officer Jones graduated with honors from college at the age of 15 and is now working as the Radders intellagence. What irks him the most is that Jean is always four steps a head of him.


	2. The first Job

**Hey it's me angel this is chapter one of the cooper girls hope you like it! Sorry it took so long to update. Because I don't have F-ING internet at my house! and I have to go somewhere that has wifi to update. **

**Jinx: On with the story! **

**Okay Jez...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any original Sly Cooper charaters.**

* * *

Chapter One

A violet hummer drives down the paris streets it stopped at a house and a small white mouse rushed out and jumped in the back. Inside the lioness driving the hummer looks back at the mouse throught her rear view mirror who holds up a small file.

"Nice going Jean," The lioness said "Let's go pick Jinx," The mouse nodded. The hummer drove down a back street and soft music played on the radio. The lioness had one of her arms out the window. After driving a few blocks there was a large thud near the front of the car.

"Oh crap Trix what did you run over this time?" Jean asked nervously Trix was a good driver but she had a tendance to run things over alot the biggest thing so far was a small person.

"Hi Guys!" Someone yelled. Trix jumped she didn't have a seat belt on and with a scream she flew into the passenger seat. Jean and Trix's friend Jinx had yelled them a hello from the open car window. The raccoon-fox hybrid jumped through the window and into the back seats.

"Jinx you do know that their is a thing called a _door_ right?" Jean asked.

"Yeah the window is a lot easier did you get the blue-prints?" Jinx asked excitedly.

"Yes but seriously chill with the sneakin' and the scaring the crap outta people biz," Trix said as she slid into her seat again putting on her seat belt. "And I thought we were picking you up at your house," Trix added.

"My mom didn't work late today so grabbed my backpack, climbed on to the roof and ran along the rooftops until I got I saw you guys. By the way you almost ran over a bird," Jinx said with a shrug.

* * *

"So that's what that was," Trix said as she continued driving. "Now that were all here Jean mind telling us what the plan is? Or are we going to rob interpole without a plan?"

"You dare insult me?" Jean said taking the folder in her hand and pulling out detailed blue-prints of the interpole police sation. "Now here's the plan..."

In the back parking lot of interpole the trunk window of a hummer popped open and Jinx jumped out and she skillfully climbed the fire escape to the roof. Once their Jinx crawled throught the air ducts until she came to a rather large office with three men inside one was a white tiger (Jinx was tempted to whistle but restrained her self) a panther, and a rather young chip-munk.

"Yo Weston how long you suppose it'll be before we get some action?" The chip-munk asked the tiger.

"Hey Jean who are these guys?" Jinx whispered through her ear piece.

"Those are the radders they were assighned to the fiendish fangs case, the tiger is named Weston Chance, the panther is named Edge and the chip-munk is named Frankie Jones. I think the last one is pretty cute." Jean said throught her ear piece as she hacked Interpole for information.

"I don't know Frankie just be like Constable Edge take the liberty of some down time," Inspector Chance said calmly still having their converstation.

"Yeah I guess your right when does anything happen to a police station?" Officer Jones laughed.

"Right about now," Jinx said as looked at her watched on que all the cars in the parking lot turned on, their speakers had been turned up to the max by Trix and Jean had placed a computer bug inside their speakers. All at once at full blast the cars began to play the music to the tango. Jean began making the cars lights flash from her newly stolen laptop. Trix had moved the hummer to a back alley while she and Jean watched the choas.

"What in the name of?" The panther yelled "Boys we best check this out!" With that the men rushed out of the office. Jinx took the liberty of their absence to sneak out of the duct and over to the file cabnet.

"Ha a cheap lock and key cabnet? Don't these guys get paid more?" Jinx said as she pulled out a paper clip and penny in few secounds the lock clicked and Jinx stole the files inside. She replaced it with a calling card: a violet cartoon raccoon face with a small bow on one ear.

Jinx skillfully opened the window to the fire escape to make a quick escape when a ball of red electricy flew at her. Jinx jumped out of the way and landed on a rope looking from where it came from seeing Inspector Chance pointing a shiny new shock pistole.

"Freeze Ringtail!" He yelled angerly.

"Hello Inspector Chance darn I showed up and didn't bring you a gift! How rude of me!" Jinx yelled to him sarcasticly secretly taking out her shock pistole it was older than his but it still packed a punch. "Oh wait I have one!" Jinx shot him with her shock pistole and ran across rope as he recovered from the shock. Trix saw the fight on the roof-tops and she drove in the alley below Jinx. See her escape Jinx jumped off the rope and into the hummer sun roof.

"Bye-bye Inspector! By the way your smoking hot!" Jinx yelled as Trix speed away. Back inside the hummer "Now let's track down the Fiendish Fangs, because no one messes with our familys and gets away with it."

* * *

_Back at Interpole_

"Well on the upside Inspector you someone who thinks you smoking hot," Officer Jones taunted "Ouch you didn't have to slap me I was just kidding!"

* * *

**Haha Jones got slapped on the back of the head! I love it when people do that! ;p Next chapter will be up soon! Then you'll get to find out who the Fiendish fangs are... **

**Jones: Why am I the one who gets slapped?**

**Me: Because I said so,**

**Jones: Why are the one who calls the shots?**

**Me: Because I write you,**

**Jones: Why don't you let someone else write me then?**

**Me: Do you want to be put in a dress in the next chapter?**

**Jones: *Grumble* Evil little... *Grumble* **

**Me: That's what I thought!**

**Angel out and thanks for the reviews! If you have any sujestions just say so!**


	3. The Fiendish Fangs

**Hey Angel speaking thanks for checking out my fanfic I'll try to write more chapters and sorry for my spelling errors I couldn't spell if my life depended on it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Sly Cooper characters.**

The Fiendish Fangs

The ride out of Paris was a cebration for the girls they laughed until they cried at least until Jean remembered something. "Hey guys? Were are we going to stay? We can't go home, so where are we going to live for the time being?"

"Don't worry Jean I have a place," Jinx said "Remember that creep old run down house that we see every summer when we go camping?"

Trix shuddered "Yeah? Don't tell me that we're going to stay there. There are windows missing, walls with giant holes in them and dude that place doesn't even have a roof!"

"Nah but one day I took a look out there a few weeks before the hiest in the woods behind the house there is like a _huge_ guest house it could fit us and like ten other people!" Jinx said excitedly.

"What about food? Water? Electric? Furniture? New clouths? I mean the cops know what we look like wearing the same clouths does not help," Jean said her friend had a tendancy to be a bit hasty sometimes.

"Well the electric and running water is taken care of your not the only one who can run theif net Jean. Did you know that there's a eletric company for theives?" Jinx said turning to face her friend in the back seats. "New clouths? Well theives we can just rob a store. Same thing for food we just rob a store. Furniture I checked fully furnished and it has a T.V. and everything!" Jinx said.

"Nice but if it's fully furnished then how come no one lives there?" Trix asked this was almost to good to be true.

"The house was always broke down and stuff but some fifty year old guy bought it and fixed up the guest house then died of old age before he got to the house its self." Jinx said.

"Oh great so where liveing in a dead guys house? _Thats_ nice," Trix said rolling her eyes.

"It's we won't be haunted trust me it's not as creepy as the main house," Jinx resured.

"So when are we goint to rob those stores you were talking about I'm starved," Trix asked Jean shook her head Trix and her stomach. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"I don't know Jean check your computer are there any malls around here?" Jinx asked.

"Actully yeah let's go knowing you two the whole hummer will be full of grocerys," Jean laughed

The girl indead had done it the had robbed the mall taking enough food to last them for weeks. Trix had drove to the run down house mentioned earlyer and kicked her hummer into four wheel drive and Jinx was right a mile out an abandoned road laid an over grown guest house. The large iron gates were covered in ivy vines and the house it's self looked kind of shabby but not horrible. The paint was chipping the front yard was over grown to the fullest exstent.

Trix parked the hummer inside the garaged which opened easily for them. The garge was full of tools and for some unknown reason bottles upon bottles of spray paint. "Wow what the heck? What is with all the spray paint?" Jean asked.

"I don't know but I am totally putting flames on the hummer," Trix said picking up duck-tap and spray paint.

"Hey first grocerys and breffing then spary paint," Jinx said opening the back of the hummer grabbing the bags of food and six packs of soda.

"Fine," Trix sighed then paused "A breffing on what?"

"The fiendish fangs of course," Jean said the mall just happened to have a computer store and Jean had found a projector. "I have intel on them and where going to vote which one where going after first there are like seven of them and three of us we have to go after them one at a time,"

Inside the base, as Jean had started calling, it the girls had put everything away and Jean had set up her projector in the dinning room.

"Alright first up we have Reggy the frog and Crocomoto the Crocodile. Their parents were part of the Fiendish Crocomoto and Reggy have started working together and hold monthly surfing compatitions in Calaifonia. Crocomoto inherited his mother's voodoo magic and uses it to turn the waves agenst the surfers. And Reggy has hired a army of guard to watch the beach so the competition can't practice,"

"Okay so a Voodoo Croc and an army of guards? Sound easy enough," Trix said "Go on,"

Jean rolled her eyes but continued "Then we have Ling-Ling the swan she's the daugter of general Tsao she has a crime ring on an island just off of Japan but she tends to go to Japen to collect profits by terroizing small shops and such there," Jinx nodded silently considering her options.

"Then we have Sonia the spider daughter of Contessa she has started terroizing the great barrior reef unlocking the spirts of the ocean and has made them think that the guru is there one and only target,"

"The guru? As in the guru in our dad's gang the guru?" Trix asked.

"Yep," Jinx awnsered her.

"Then here's a good one the son of Muggshot, Sling, he holds an off road competion in the out back, and has hired an army of guards to help him in the competion. Then we have Nickel the parrot he is the son of a pirate that my mom threw over board into shark infested waters he is now terrorizing the seas around Hawaii." Jean said her face turning to a scowl. "And lastly we have the leader I don't have much info on him his name is Clinkwick he's the son of Clockwork, he is highly dangerous and is coming after us because were the next cooper gang," Jean's eyes fell.

"Hey Jean don't worry well be fine he won't attack us head on. He'll wait until his lankeys are down before he even thinks we're a threat," Jinx said conforting her friend. "Now I say we go take down Sonia the guru could help us,"

"Yeah man the guru is cool he could totally help us bring down Clinkwick," Trix said.

"Alright I'll make fake passports for us. Trix you go and see if you can contact the Guru using some of the dream time training you dad gave you," Jean said.

"On it!" Trix said jumping out of her chair.

"Jinx," Jean said "Can you microwave a pizza this is going to be a long night?"

"Pepperoni or cheese?" Jinx asked her mouth formed a smirk by this time tomarrow they would be headed for the great barrier reef.

** Hey guys hoped you like the next chapter will be their hiest the tidal terror! Angel out peace!**


	4. First New Member!

**Sorry for taking so long on the updates but I live in Ohio and I had no f-ing power for a long time and a note the girls didn't rob a store they left the money on at the check out they follow the cooper code which means you only steal from theives, crooks, and bad guys in general. Now in return for not updating I have a new chapter wrote for you to read. and I again sorry about updates why you have no power these things happen.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's nothing else!**

By the end of the night Jean had made everyone a fake I.D., Trix had failed to contact the guru and Jinx had made four pizza's and read a section out of the thevious racoonus learning about Tennesee Kid Cooper and mastered his famous railwalk and railslide. Jinx learned about his adventures in the wild west being chased by Sheriff Becka Bluebell a she-wolf who had chased him across the wild west. Turns out that he and Bluebell had gotten 'hitched' after years of chasing each other.

"Alright!" Jean said "Done! Finally! And I got us tickets in first class!" She exclaimed happily.

"When does the plane leave?" Trix asked.

"Midnight," Jean said.

"Okay you know we have to sleep right?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah don't worry we'll sleep on the way there... OMG! It's ten p.m. and the airport is two hours away!" Jean exclaimed the girl stared at each other for a moment before rushing to the hummer grabbing only what they needed. (Maybe less,)

The girls had made by the skin of there teeth getting on the plane in costume just in time. On the plane to Australia Jinx had dressed like a goth girl her blue hair hung in her face, she had fake peircings, a back hoody with the and she had deathmetal music blairing from an Ipod. Trix dressed as a business woman in a dress suit, her hair done in a tight bun, and she had a clip board where she just scribbled on the paper doodling on the margins. Jean dressed as a hippie she had a tie-dye shirt, bell-bottoms and and peace sign necklace.

Upon arriving in the outback they girls had a run in with the Radders they had heard of the girl's mission and were now scaning everyone that came in and out of the airport. Jinx had a plan though walking over to the and pulled the fire alarm. The girls ran out in the choas and grabbed their luggage and tore off in the hummer (Don't ask how they got it there you do not want to know). They arrived at the home of the guru in the middle of nowhere to find him meditating peacefully.

"GURU!" The girls exclaimed in unison as they hugged the elderly guru. He said something in his native tounge.

"Oh sorry," Jean said "But Sonia one of the Fiendish Claws has set out to make sure you are out of the way!"

The guru said something in his native tounge again. "No our parents don't know we're here they're kind of unhappy about us taking down the Claws," Trix said kicking the dust.

"Uncle?" A girl's voice asked "Who are they?" Jinx turned around to see a dingo she had feather earings and feather's in her hair she was dressed in tan cargo shorts, cowboy boots, and a green tank top. A staff slung over her shoulder with a glowing red orb tied to the end.

"We're the Cooper girls the daughters of you Uncle's other Cooper gang member's. I'm Jenny Cooper but you can call me Jinx. This is Trixie Storm, and this is Jean Gaget." Jinx said. "Trixie likes to be called Trix though."

"Hello," The dingo said "I'm Elli Ranger, my friends call me Range... So why are you in the out back?"

"Long story," Trix said.

"I got time," Range said.

"So you're here to protect you families and my Uncle?" Range asked in awe.

"Yep..." Jinx said "Hey! How about you join us?"

"Uh I don't know Jinx," Range said "I haven't fully completed my dreamtime training,"

The guru walked up to his niece and said something in his native tounge. "Really?" Range asked the guru nodded. Range smiled and gave her uncle an bone crushing hug.

"What did he say?" Jinx asked.

"He says to become a dream time master I have to put my skills to the test and you guys have given me a chance to prove them!" Range said letting the koola out of her death hug.

"Then Elli Range I here by say cause I can that you are now the newest member of the cooper girls gang," Jinx said saracasticly with a bow.

"Yes!" Trix said "Group hug!" grabbing her friends and pulling them into a hug. Echos of laughter could be heard in the warm outback night.


	5. Black waters of Terror day 1

**The new cooper girls chapter yay! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs.**

Jinx, Trix, Jean and the newest member Range had all climbed into the hummer and made there way to there destination. The great barrier reef, the white sandy shores were now lined with guards and completely baron. Looking into the skys you could see dark spirts clashing with a blue stream of energy that was coming out of the seas.

"Jez!" Range exclaimed clutching her head as soon as they got a close to the beach.

"What?" Jean asked.

"The energy and the spirts that are clashing with each other! My brain is all like on fire! The spirts have the same energy as my uncle only darker," Range said holding her head which was now pleaged with a mirgrain.

"Hmm," Jean mumbled.

"What's with the thinking hmm Jean?" Jinx asked.

"I think I just got an idea but first let's set up shop we need a safe house," Jean said looking out the window.

"Turn left," Range said suddenly "There's an lifeguards post up ahead, it looks empty," Trix turned to the left and parked the Hummer under the lifeguard hut.

The safehouse had been set up and Jean had sent out Jinx for a photo run. Jinx walked out of the safehouse her theiveing skills caught sight of blue aura sparkles on a powerline. Using her new found skill the railwalk Jinx jumped onto the powerling Jinx climbed around taking a few pictures of flashlight guards who were seals, and two smaller guards who were seagulls and crabs when Jean's voice rang in her ear.

"Jinx? Do you copy?" She asked.

"Loud and clear Jean I've got some pics of the guards," Jinx said.

"Yep got them on my laptop look through your binoculars see if you can find Sonia," Jean said.

Jinx did as she was told and she saw a violet marker. "Okay see the marker I go check it out," Jinx took off tword the marker and what she saw was a black circle of power and inside was a spider in a dark red dress with a red pendant hanging arond her neck. Her hair and eyes were the same color.

"Sonia!" The spider turned around the female yell.

"Yes Maggy," Sonia said. Maggy was a bulldog from what Jinx could tell from her father's pages in the theivous raccoonus was a female version of muggshot.

"Hey Jean you seeing this?" Jinx asked looking throught her camera.

"Yep that's Maggy Muggshot's daughter I guess she's working with Sonia get a few pictures. Over and out," Jinx climbed up a palm tree and took a few pictures when she noticed four pendants like the one around Sonia's neck so she snapped a few pictures of them also.

"Alright Jinx that's all we need for now come back to the safe house," Jean said "We can set up a plan when you get back,"

"Over an- Inspector Chance?" Jinx said as she started to run back to the safe house.

"Oh boy, Jinx don't tell me? We've got company. Don't we?" Trix asked.

"Yep," Jinx said "The boy's have arrived," Below the powerline Jinx was sitting on were Inspector Chance, Constable Edge, and Officer Jones.

"Well come back anyway there arrival is a very opertunistic. We work on jobs tomarrow come back Jinx you need the R and R," Jean said hanging up on Jinx.

Jinx looked down at Inspector Chance and saw something that made her very drepressed and happy at the same time. She what her father had seen in her mother it made her miss them but looking back she didn't regret anything she had to do this. And there was no turning back now.

**Ta-Da! I think this is the longest chapter yet! the Next Chapter is Trix, Jean and Jinx's parents POV on them doing this.**


	6. The Parents POV's

**Okay like I promised each of the parents will have there own little section with there POV on there daughters running off. Remember Jinx's real name is Jenny J. Cooper.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

It was a late night in paris and six adults gathered together on a bridge looking over the edge. They were three couples: a mouse and a turtle, a lioness and a hippo, and lastly a fox and a raccoon. The mouse had purple fur and blonde hair her name is Penelope Gaget her husband Bently Gaget sat next to her forever confinded to his wheelchair. Next to them is the hippo and lioness. The hippo is pink and muscular he is 'The Murry' but now he's just Murry Storm to his wife Tracy Storm who light blonde hair whips around in the wind of the paris night her husband wraps a strong arm around her try to comfort her. Then the last of the six are the fox and the raccoon. The raccoon has arms wrapped around his wife Carmelita Cooper his face is pressed into her blue hair. His name is Sly Cooper he hasn't changed since the day that he stopped theiveing. He, his friend's, and their wives were all here for one reason to send silent words to there daughter's and to remember all the good times they had.

(A\N Okay here are sly and the gangs POV's)

** Bently-**

You know I should have seen this coming one day. Your not my little girl any more and your as brave as your mother and as smart as me. I know that your safe when you have Jenny and Trixie with you. You know Jean you remind me of myself back when I worked with your uncles sly and murry. I hope your safe your mother and I miss you...

**Penelope-**

I knew you were leaving with Jenny and Trixie that day I found you packing a pouch with flashdrives and CD's you snuck it into your backpack. I had walked in you had the most guilty face on. But I wasn't mad not one bit I helped you pack I even sent you off. I didn't dare tell your father he would have been heart broken. I know that you love us and that we love you. I'm going to miss our little girl talks but one thing is for sure that you and your friends are going to be a great gang. Maybe even better than the one your father had...

**Murry-**

Trixie I don't really get all emotional about this kinds of things I don't know if I should be mad at you or be happy that your out on your own doing what you want. Maybe I can be both I know you and the other girls will take care of eachother. If you ever need my I'm always just a call away.

**Tracy-**

Trixie you remind me so much of your father! I remember when we meet he had won a big race, had eaten most of the buffet and saved me from a group of thugs all in one hour. I still love him and I will always love you but if you come home with out Jenny and Jean I will very unhappy... Be safe Trixie...

**Carmelita-**

Jenny... I should be mad at you and say that I'm going to disown you. That what I should be but you are perfect I sent the radders after you and the girls on the bosses orders. Just know I'm proud of you what ever you do. I know about the Cooper code and I know you'll follow it and bring down more baddies than I ever could. I love you Jenny. By the way I've always wondered why they called you Jinx, your amazingly lucky... Oh well I'll find out one day.

**Sly-**

I only have eight words for you Jenny. Go kick butt, make the cooper family proud.

With a sigh Sly looked around and smiled knowing his daughter would make him proud to be a Cooper.

**Done! I know Sly's is short because that's all he had to say see ya'll later. Angel out.**


	7. HELP ME!

**I have been out sick with the most cursed sickness a writer can get: Writers Block. *Shudders* So I haven't been writing my cooper girls story so I'm writing a one shot about The Cooper Girls and the Radders. There will be a section on each of them so the pairings are Jinx and Weston, Trix and Sam and Frankie and Jean. There short so if any of my followers can help me get some fresh ideas in my brain that would be helpful!**

Leader

_The Daughter of Sly Cooper. Why did he of all people have to be assigned to this case? Why not Inspector Glacier or Officer Lava? _

_Because he was the best_

_But even the best has one weakness Love._

_He is not in love!_

_Is too,_

_Is not,_

_Is too_

_IS FUCKING NOT!_

_IS FUCKING TOO!_

Inspector Chance's mind argued with it's self as he staired off in to the sunset off his blacouny in his hotel room. When the slight pitter patter of feet made him snap his attention up there he saw her Jinx Cooper wounded running along the roof tops.

Jinx panted as she held her arm it hurt a ton she had been caught trying to pick pocket a guard, he had caught her, she had made it out by the fur on her tail.

Weston looked up at her he was off the clock and she needed help with a sigh he yelled "Hey Ringtail!" Jinx jumped then looked down with fear in her eyes then mouthed the f-bomb "Need some help?" Jinx's eyes widened "With the arm," Westion clarified.

"Oh well uh will you arrest me?" She asked as she hung upside down from her cane.

"I'm off the clock I can't," He said "Want to but I can't,"

"Oh okay then" she said as she flung herself off of the balcony she was on onto his.

Weston walked her into his room sat her on his bed and grabbed the medical kit on the wall. Weston checked the wound see what happened it was a bullet grazing with a sigh Weston mumbled "Your lucky ya didn't get shot,"

"I know," Jinx said much to Westons surprise.

"So why are you here and not with your gang?" Weston asked.

"I can't let them know I got hurt they'd be worried exspecial Trixie," Jinx laughed "She's like my older sister while Jean is my younger sister. What about you why aren't you with your team?"

"Sam is off doing who know's what and Frankie is in the computer cafe down stairs after that I don't know it's not like we share rooms or anything," Weston smiled.

With yelp Jinx cried "Watch what your doing please!"

Weston frowned wrapping a bandage around Jinx's arm and said "There all better,"

Jinx's eyes got all glassy and she said shakily "You remind me of my mom. I wish I could hear what she had to say about this Weston I'm just sick of not knowing things," Jinx said the last part annoied.

With a laugh Weston said "You remind me of your dad from storys my grandpa told me. But I bet your prettier than your mom," Weston's face reddened when he admited he found her pretty.

"Oh really Weston you find me pretty? Well here's a little gift for my admirer," Jinx kissed Inspector Chance softly before disappearing out the window.

'_Yep definately love her' _Inspector Chance thought to himself.

Brawn

Trix looked around for Jinx but saw no sigh of her with a sigh she was about to turn around when a voice said "He look it the brawnie of that gang!"

Trix turned around to see a group of gaurds around her. She gulped when a shock pistol blast came out of no where and it eletrifed the guards around her.

Turning around Trix saw a panther not much older than herself looking at her before he said "It's dangerous you might want to go home before you hurt them more than I do,"

Sam had seen this girl running around many times but never talked to her because she had beaten the crap outta most of the guards. Trix's cheeks went from pink to red in under a secound. "Thanks you look pretty strong to," Trix took out a marker and wrote on his hand her phone number and name before running like nobodys business.

Looking at the name he laughed _Oh dear lord I have a crush on a criminal. _

Brains

Jean walked into the computer cafe and sat down in the only open seat next to a chipmonk. She saw he was playing a video game she loved "Oh ma gosh have you gotten past level 219 yet?" She exclaimed to him.

He looked up and said "No yet what about you?"

"I'm on 223," Jean said proudly "Here the code to beat this one," Jean typed it in and on the screen a level clear sigh appeared.

"Wow I didn't know anyone could beat that level! My name's Frankie," He said extending his hand.

"Jean," She said shaking his hand.

Frankie gulped and said "Not at in Helen Jean Gaget?"

"Yeah why?" Jean said.

"Your part of the Co-" Jean covered his mouth.

"Don't scream it to the world!" She whispered to him, "Just because I'm a criminal does not mean I'm a bad person yesh," Jean said.

"Does this not bad person have an e-mail?" Frankie asked a blush on his face.

"Yes and No it can't be tracked, hacked or cracked so here it is," Jean wrote her e-mail on his hand before seeing some guards enter the room "Gotta go don't catch me later!"

Frankie laughed maybe criminal's weren't that bad but this one was sure cute.

**Okay end how was it? Good bad not even close? Some one give me some idea's for the next chapter!**


	8. A letter to all my readers

This is the letter to all the readers of the Cooper Girls Gang:

**To my loyal readers; I've loved all your reviews and favorites but I am going to completely change the Cooper Girls Gang... It's still going to have Jinx, Trix and Jean but the other gang members are going to be gone... I'm sorry but I have good news when the void was made I made a patch or in our case a new story! It's called The Cooper Clan: Back in Action! He's the summary so you can look for it:**

Sly Cooper has laid his cane down and is now retired. But when a new foe appears it was time for a new thief to take his place and make her name in the Cooper legacy! Meet Jinx Cooper the daughter of Sly she and her gang The Cooper Crew are heading out to make there mark on the world... Now if only her brother weren't a cop!

**So what do you think? I promise it'll be better than my other story the bio chap. is already up I hope you guys will check it out!**

**Sincerly Icyangel12**

**P.S. Don't worry the Radders are in there too but not as you would expect them XD**


End file.
